The present invention relates to multi-cup brewers and in particular to disbursing heated water into brewing material.
Known drip coffee makers include a showerhead above the brewing material having an array of ports releasing heated water into the brewing material. The water is somewhat uniformly released, and not concentrated into any portion of the brewing material at any given time. Because only a minimal flow of water is provided at each location, the water does not significantly impact and agitate the brewing material, and less effective brewing results.